Wall-nut
:For the primal version, see Primal Wall-nut. :For the Wall-nut in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Wall-nut (PvZA). Wall-nut is the first defensive plant obtained in all ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It acts as a shield for the player's other plants, as it can absorb a greater amount of bites than normal plants. It is mainly used to stall zombies in order to buy time for setting up an offensive plant. Origins Wall-nut is based on the edible walnut seed, specifically the Juglans regia. The name is a pun on "walnut" and "wall," befitting Wall-nut's ability to absorb attacks from zombies. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Wall-nut is obtained after beating Level 1-3, but Pole Vaulting Zombie appears soon, and it can jump over Wall-nut. Dolphin Rider Zombie and Pogo Zombie also appear later. Wall-nut has a stronger counterpart, Tall-nut, to block all of them. The player can use Wall-nut First Aid to plant a new one on a damaged Wall-nut. In this game, there are many mini-games to feature Wall-nut such as Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2. Wall-nut absorbs 72 bites and its appearance changes at 24 bites and 48 bites, before finally being eaten at 72 bites. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Wall-nut is obtained after beating Player's House - Day 2. Wall-nut works the same way as it does in the first game. The player needs to protect them in several Save Our Seeds levels such as Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5. Wall-nut absorbs 80 bites and its appearance changes at 20, 40, and 60 bites, before finally being eaten at 80 bites. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Wall-nut Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Toughness: high "People wonder how I feel about getting constantly chewed on by zombies," says Wall-nut. "What they don't realize is that with my limited senses all I can feel is a kind of tingling, like a relaxing back rub." Cost: 50 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Having retired from his days as a champion bowler in the Pro Leagues, Wall-nut is looking forward to a real challenge on the front lines of home defense. DEFENSE! DEFENSE! Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, Wall-nut gains metal armor, capable of absorbing 160 bites or one Gargantuar smash. Costumed Wall-nut's Plant Food ability gives it crystal armor, which has 320 health points and resistance to one Gargantuar smash. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' *'Level 1': When a Wall-nut is removed, its cooldown time decreases by 15 seconds; costs 200 upgrade sun. *'Level 2': Wall-nut has 20% more health; costs 300 upgrade sun. In Adventure Mode Attacks one random target per column. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Armored Assault: Heals and gives itself armor that blocks some damage. It needs Tenacious Plant Food to be activated. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies Wall-nut's main role is to provide a buffer layer between the player's other plants and the horde, as most plants are very vulnerable to being eaten by Zombies. Compared to Tall-nut, Wall-nut is 2.5x as cheap and therefore can be planted earlier, but its lower durability and inability to block vaulting zombies makes it a worse choice in later levels. Regardless, both of them are useful for delaying the zombies and giving time for setting up additional firepower. Note that Pogo Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, and Dolphin Rider Zombies can easily get past Wall-nuts, but two Wall-nuts in a lane can prevent Pole Vaulting Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies from advancing and attacking other plant. Wall-nut is also ineffective against Gargantuars and Zomboni because they can instantly crush plants regardless of toughness. In Pool and Fog levels, Wall-nut can be used to force Snorkel Zombies to raise its head from the water and eat, making it vulnerable to attacks. Wall-nut can be used in tandem with Spikeweed or Spikerock for great effect, as it can hold the zombies back, allowing Spikeweed or Spikerock to deal damage. It is recommended to purchase Wall-nut First Aid from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies later on, as this will allow damaged Wall-nuts to be replaced without having to dig them up first. Mini-games Wall-nuts are the standard ammo in Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2. They will take out normal Zombies, Dancing Zombies, and Backup Dancers in one hit, Conehead Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies (assuming with pole) and Newspaper Zombies in two, Buckethead Zombies in three, and Screen Door Zombies (if head-on) in four. After striking any zombie, Wall-nut will ricochet off at an angle toward the right, possibly hitting more zombies before rolling off the screen. To maximize its efficiency, Wall-nut should be aimed at large clusters of zombies on multiple lanes - not only will the combo yield increasing amount of coins per zombies killed (zero silver coin for the first, one for the second, two for the third, three for the fourth, and a gold coin from the fifth onward), but it will also yield for the player the Roll Some Heads achievement. Screen Door Zombies also only take one hit when hit at an angle. Also, it should be remembered that the Wall-nut does not have to go directly at a Pole Vaulting Zombie to make it jump - it just has to be near enough. Wall-nut Zombies are analogous to Buckethead Zombies in the ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2, but without vulnerability to Magnet-shroom. Therefore, Wall-nut will be capable of holding them back while other plants attack, as most strategies against Buckethead Zombies should also work fine against them. Wall-nuts also serve to stop Tall-nut Zombies and the peas of Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies. It is difficult to control when and where Wall-nuts are generated in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, so it is almost pointless to upgrade them to Tall-nuts before upgrading other plants. If there happens to be three or more on the front column however, it is advised leave them there and only complete matches in the rear lanes. In Portal Combat Wall-nut should be used to protect particularly vulnerable portals (e.g. ones that lead straight to the back columns, behind most offensive plant) from the front or from behind in Portal Combat. However, make sure that Balloon Zombies do not end up floating over them. Totally Nuts (I, Zombie level) Ladder Zombie is essential in completing this level unless the game generates a lane with no offensive plants at all, as it can survive many hits and its ladder can neutralize the Wall-nuts, allowing other zombies to pass through and attack the plants. The ladder can also absorb a great amount of damage from Peashooters, and shield the horde from Snow Pea's chilling effect. If there is more than one attacking plant of any kind, especially Snow Pea and Fume-shroom, additional Buckethead Zombies and Ladder Zombies should be used to break through. Other variations Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut is found only in Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling. It is a red Wall-nut which creates an explosion that is identical to Cherry Bomb upon impact with a zombie. It should be used where there is a cluster of stronger zombies. Giant Wall-nut Giant Wall-nut is found only in Wall-nut Bowling 2. When used, it will roll down the lane it is placed on, squashing any zombies caught in the trail. It cannot be vaulted through by a Pole Vaulting Zombie. However, the player does not get any coins or get the Roll Some Heads achievement from the combos dealt from a Giant Wall-nut. It also makes an appearance in the hidden mini-game Big Time as a Wall-nut with twice the toughness. Gallery Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *If one plays Wall-nut Bowling and opens the Wall-nut's Almanac entry, the Wall-nut is seen rolling in place. *Wall-nut freezes while zombies are chewing on it, similar to Tall-nut, Lily Pad, Plantern, Pumpkin, and Flower Pot. *Wall-nut, Magnet-shroom, Threepeater, and Squash are the only plants that are seen in a smaller size other than in the Zen Garden. The Wall-nut is seen as small as Squash are seen on Crazy Dave when he tells the player that he or she has to buy the full version when playing Plants vs. Zombies trial after completing Level 3-4. *In the Plants vs. Zombies website, when on the Zombatar tab, a Wall-nut with red hair can be seen in a corner of the screen. *Wall-nut has the second most variations: regular, Explode-o-nut, Giant Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Imitater, Wall-nut Zombie, and Tall-nut Zombie. It is also the only defensive plant with more than three variations. *In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, Pole Vaulting Zombies will jump quite earlier before the Wall-nut rolls one square in front of it. **In Nintendo DS version, Pole Vaulting Zombies can be hit by a Wall-nut after they jump over it, but this is a very rare occurrence. *According to the Tree of Wisdom, Wall-nut and Chomper were once roommates in college, which is why they work well together. *Wall-nut is hollow on the inside, as seen when zombies eat it. *Wall-nut and some of its variants are the only plants that are offensive and defensive. It is offensive in Wall-nut Bowling and defensive in regular levels. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Wall-nut is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Pea Pod, and Sunflower. *Its Almanac entry mentions that Wall-nut is a retired bowler, which is a reference to the Wall-nut Bowling mini-games from the first game. *In the 1.9 update, there was a texture glitch for Wall-nut's eyes, along with the Snow Pea, Threepeater, and Twin Sunflower. *Since update 2.0, Wall-nut First Aid no longer works on endangered Wall-nuts in Save Our Seeds level. *If the player has a boosted Wall-nut and places it on an already damaged Wall-nut, the boost will not activate. See also *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut *Wall-nut Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Hard-nut *Infi-nut *Defensive plants *Pea-nut *Primal Wall-nut *Endurian fr:Noix ru:Стенорех Category:Day obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Day Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Player's House Category:Player's House obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:American Suburbs obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:American Suburbs Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants